In recent years, it has become common to ship disassembled flat panel structures from factories to the user. These structures are usually broken down into components for more efficient packing and shipping. Thereafter, they are assembled on site by the user who may be unskilled at carpentry. The user may prefer that the components fit together with minimal use of tools and specialized fittings. Further, the user may wish to assemble these systems into a custom structure to better suite his/her needs. Hence it is necessary to have a clip system to allow parts to be tightly secured to one another with minimal effort and in a way that allows for more flexibility in assembling the structure.
These traditional panel systems, such as those used to assemble knock-down furniture (cabinets and shelving, closet storage, etc.), cat furniture, trade show booths, semi-permanent indoor rooms and offices, and outdoor structures such as storage sheds and temporary shelters, are generally fixed predesigned structures assembled using a variety of tools, nails, screws, bolts, and other types of fastening such as clips and adhesives for assembly.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,495,997 discloses an apparatus for attaching a solar panel to a purlin. The panels are connected in a multi-step process using a variety of specialized parts. The clips and mounts allow the panels to be attached in a single arrangement. The assembly is cumbersome and the clips have no versatility. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 8,894,424 discloses a solar panel assembly attachment apparatus which includes several unique pieces that must be fit together in a multi-step assembly process. These current panel systems lack true modularity in that each modular component can generally only be used in one location and in one orientation within a structure.
Common assembly clips have been developed which are composed of two compatible parts that are joined together. The user joins the “female” side with a compatible “male” side, usually by snapping or bolting them together, often with the use of a tool such as a screwdriver, or wrench. By their nature, these systems limit the way in which the structure being assembled may be put together because once the “male” assembly device has been joined to the “female” assembly device, no more parts may be assembled using those assembly devices. Accordingly, traditional clip assemblies have limitations in their functionality and use and therefore, there is a need for improvements over currently available clip assemblies.
By contrast the invention herein allows for true modular and universal assemblies because each component can be used anywhere and in any orientation where they geometrically fit within a structure. Moreover the invention allows for structures which can be expanded with more components, or disassembled and rearranged into many different structures at any time.
The present invention includes a multiuse clip assembly which can be employed to firmly secure objects or assemblies to one another with minimal effort. The unique universal and expandable panel mating system does not limit the orientation, position, or number of panels that may be secured to one another. Other advantageous features of the invention will become readily apparent depending on the user's needs.